1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles and in particular to a theft deterrent system for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Theft deterrent systems for a motor vehicle have been previously proposed. Some motor vehicles incorporate a security system that prevents a would be thief from stealing a motor vehicle. Some security systems are connected to an electronic control unit (ECU) of the motor vehicle. In order to bypass these security systems, a thief may attempt to access the ECU directly. There is a need in the art for a system that helps deter would be thieves from accessing the electronic control unit.